【Supergirl】i miss you
by ipip
Summary: 强烈的耳鸣后是窒息般的静谧，只有爆炸的火光烧灼着双眼。 "不！"她喊叫着猛然坐起，"陌生的女人"赶忙上前帮扶。 听觉逐渐恢复，她分辨出仪器发出的滴滴声，以及眼前这个一脸担心的女人的安抚。 "Kara，没事了，你现在是安全的。" Kara？这是谁的名字？她皱起眉头看着对方。 "Kara，你还好吗…Kara。" "我？"她开口。她声音嘶哑，她觉得喉咙干渴。 "是的。你。感觉怎么样？"女人递上一杯水，"你成功的拦截了一枚试验中因系统错误而射向城市的导弹，你把它推向太空的过程中发生了意外爆炸，你受到了不小的冲击。" "导弹？"她躲开女人照向自己眼睛的手电筒。 "Kara你…不记得发生了什么吗？" "你是谁？"她听见自己这么问着。


**i miss you**

强烈的耳鸣后是窒息般的静谧，只有爆炸的火光烧灼着双眼。

"不！"她喊叫着猛然坐起，"陌生的女人"赶忙上前帮扶。

听觉逐渐恢复，她分辨出仪器发出的滴滴声，以及眼前这个一脸担心的女人的安抚。

"Kara，没事了，你现在是安全的。"

Kara？这是谁的名字？她皱起眉头看着对方。

"Kara，你还好吗…Kara。"

"我？"她开口。她声音嘶哑，她觉得喉咙干渴。

"是的。你。感觉怎么样？"女人递上一杯水，"你成功的拦截了一枚试验中因系统错误而射向城市的导弹，你把它推向太空的过程中发生了意外爆炸，你受到了不小的冲击。"

"导弹？"她躲开女人照向自己眼睛的手电筒。

"Kara你…不记得发生了什么吗？"

"你是谁？"她听见自己这么问着。

"我…"女人看起来要哭了，声音颤抖。"我是Alex啊，你的姐姐。"

"Alex。"她小声叨念着，她试图回忆什么，但是脑子里一团模糊，她甚至想不出该怎么想…

"对，是我。是我，我是Alex。Kara，求你，告诉我你没事！"

她很想说自己没事，但是显然不是这样的。"这是什么地方？"她转移视线，她不愿看到那个女人伤心的样子，她觉得自己的心也跟着难受。

"DEO，一个可以保证你安全的地方。"

她看了看周边的仪器，又看看自己插着输液针的手臂。"…所以这里是医院？"

"不是的，这里…"女人做了几次深呼吸，试图稳定自己的情绪，"Kara，你什么都想不起来了吗？"

Kara披着毯子，很自然的把大部分体重放心的交给Alex的肩膀，同时像个好奇宝宝一样左顾右盼。"你们这里真像科幻小说里的秘密基地，也许会突然外星人也说不定。"DEO指挥大厅内的特工们将好奇的眼光投了过来。"呃，我可不是外星人。"她小声嘀咕着。

"你感觉怎么样，Supergirl。"说话的人是这里的老大，Hank。

"除了腿还很疼，我想其他的都算正常。等等，你叫我什么，Supergirl？我的名字不是Kara吗？"失忆者看向自称是她姐姐的人。

Hank说："我需要一个解释，Agent Danvers。"

"她的记忆出了问题。"

这时Kara脱离姐姐的搀扶，拖着右腿走近屏幕墙。

"可我觉得她的口吻和举止没有异样。"Hank的手臂在胸前交叉。

"是的，除了刚醒来时比较木讷，一切如常。她也很快就和我亲密起来，没有戒心，而且对这里并不感到陌生。"Alex叹了口气继续说："但是她完全想不起来自己是谁，更别提Supergirl的事情了。"

"撞坏了？"Hank点点自己的右前额，Kara在相同的位置贴着创口贴。

Alex摇摇头，"根据检查来看，她的脑活动一切正常。所以，可能是心理问题。"

"有时候，我非常希望能够读取氪星人的思维。"Hank看着那个盯着电视墙的女孩。

"她在飞！"Kara指着屏幕上的"自己"有点兴奋的说着。负责监控的特工让镜头放大，呈现某施救现场中Supergirl的脸庞。"这笑容真好看。"Kara回过头，做出一模一样的表情。"胸前那个S是super的意思吗？穿着这样的紧身衣和斗篷出门，她挺勇敢的。"

她的姐姐靠近，告诉她"那是你。一个超级英雄。"

"别开玩笑了。她能飞，而且还能抵御枪弹。我现在腿脚不便，连跳起来都困难。"Kara抿嘴一笑，"你不用逗我开心，我知道我只是个普通人。虽然我不记得自己是谁，但是我不觉得害怕，我很坚强。"

"是的，你很坚强。"Alex点着头，眼眶有点红。

Kara给了她的姐姐一个拥抱，在她耳边说："我知道，你也是。"

姐妹两人回到了Kara的公寓，Alex希望这能够有助于Kara的回忆。

"我喜欢这个沙发，软软的很舒服。"

"你喜欢窝在上面吃东西看电视，只要你醒着。"Alex帮妹妹把伤腿在靠垫上放好。

"听起来像我。"Kara拍拍旁边的位置，"我觉得我也喜欢靠着你。"

"不，你记错了。"

"你说谎，我知道。"

Alex笑着坐了过去。"想吃点什么吗？"

"披萨和锅贴！"Kara不假思索的回答到。"还要好多甜甜圈！"

在Alex叫外卖的同时，Kara发现自己的手机上有几个未接电话和短信，她的手指自动输入了锁屏密码，看到winn和James这两个熟悉的名字，她猜这是她的好朋友。她看了看短信，得知两个人很担心她，以及Cat因为没有喝到拿铁而发飙，现在没人敢靠近。

"我是做餐饮服务的吗？"失忆的外星人问她的地球姐姐。

"你在一家叫CATCO的媒体集团做总裁助理。"

"哇哦。"

"你的老板很难伺候，但是你干的很不错。此外…她是给Supergirl命名的人。"

"那制服也是她设计的吗？"

"不，据说她起初觉得那制服并不好看。而且，Supergirl的身份是个秘密。"

"要是我，我也会保密。即使是超级英雄，也应该有私人的生活，没有人能够无时不刻的去做施救的工作。我的意思是，虽然救人是很棒的事情，但是她也有权利过属于自己的生活，就和你我一样…你为什么看着我不说话，我的观点不对吗？"Kara从她姐姐的身上起来，坐直了些并皱起眉头。"或者，原来的我不是这么想的吗？"

门铃声和食物的香气令尴尬的气氛有所缓解，大口摄入高热量的Kara很快就恢复了良好的心情，只是她很快就吃不下了，她盯着剩下大半张的披萨，觉得自己的食量不该这么小—Alex表示确实如此，被Kara用靠垫砸中了脸—她不舍的放下还装着5、6个锅贴的盒子，试图喝点瓶装水稍事休息再战，不料瓶盖异常的紧，她只好交给姐姐处理。

"这种事情平常倒是反过来的。"Alex轻松的拧开了瓶盖，把水递还回去。

"为什么，明明你才是大的那个。"

收拾完午餐残局，两人继续窝在沙发上，Kara没有吃甜甜圈，她真的觉得很撑，这是一种久违的感受。

Alex正盯着手提电脑上的数据，而她的妹妹则盯着她。

"好好看你的电视。"Alex有点不自在的说，"我脸上不会播放美食节目。"

"我们两个长得并不像，"虽然Kara醒来后还没有照过镜子，但能够清楚的意识到她和Alex从眼睛的颜色到五官都不一样—它们各有特色，都很漂亮—虽然她知道自己并不是搞遗传学研究的，但她确定两人肯定没有血缘关系。"不可能是亲姐妹吧？"

被提问的姐姐似乎不知如何开口，下意识的活动着手指。她觉得现在并不是告诉Kara实情的最优时机，她无法毫无顾忌的将"你的星球毁灭了，你的家人消亡了，你作为幸存者来到我家"这样的话说出口。

"嘿，Alex，我真的很喜欢你做我的姐姐，而且十分信任你，想依靠你，当然，我也希望被你依靠。"Kara有点手足无措，"我就是，就是突然有感而发。请你别生我的气…呃，我想不出来我在想什么，我失忆了，对吧？"

Alex被妹妹的样子逗的笑了出来，"我没生气。只是一时间不知道该如何说起。"她看着Kara，"如果硬要说在气什么，那还真有一点，就是没能保护好你。"

"你是说这个吗？"Kara指指自己头上的创口贴，调皮地说："我想应该不是你故意用木棒砸的。"

"虽然我不是你的亲姐姐，但不想看到你受到任何的伤害。"Alex捏了下妹妹充满弹性的脸颊。

"我觉得你把我照顾的很好。"Kara撇了撇嘴继续问："所以，谁是被收养的那个？"

"唉，很多时候，我会觉得我是。"

"抱歉…看来小时候，甚至现在我都给你制造了不少困扰…"

"你不需要道歉，Kara。我必须承认，一开始我是觉得你是个超级麻烦，但后来我是发自内心的想与你分享家庭的温暖。"

Kara张开双臂拥抱她的姐姐，Alex可以感觉到妹妹真的很用力，但是身体并没有以往那种要被挤瘪的痛感。

两人恢复比较舒服的坐姿后，Kara小心的说："嗯，爸、妈呢？他们还好吗？"

"妈很好，不久前还过来给你做了你最爱吃的巧克力核桃派。"

"听起来就很想吃！你会做吗？"

"那个不属于我擅长的专业领域。"

"啊啊啊，好想吃，好想吃啊！"

Alex有点尴尬的说："如果妈知道你受伤了，一定会不顾一切的过来…然后骂我没把你看好。"

"她不会真的责备你，你知道。"Kara做了个鬼脸，"不要和她说，别让她担心，我很快就会好。"Kara又问："那爸呢？"

"他…失踪了。"

"因为我？！"

"不，我没有这么说！"

"可我心里就是这么觉的。"

房间里只有电视里播放出的广告声。

Alex深吸一口气，搂过低着头的妹妹说："无论你现在在想什么，都停下来，你没有做过任何会伤害爸的事情。他只是为了保护你而做出了自己的选择。现在，你同样做着保护他人的事情，而且更多。"

"…谢谢你安慰我，我觉得好多了。"

"没办法，谁让你是小的那个。"接着，Alex试探性的问到："你想了解一下亲生父母的事情吗？"

"不是很想。既然我是被领养的，那么就说明他们遭遇了不幸，或者抛弃了我。所以还是不听的好。"

"好的，我们不再提这个了。但是你一定要知道，他们从没有抛弃你，他们希望你能平安的勇敢活下去。"

Kara点点头。这时，闪动的电视荧幕抓住她的视线，她直直的看着火灾报道，握起拳头。

"你怎么了？"Alex担心的问着。

"我不知道为什么很紧张。"她听到前线记者说目前火势太猛，消防人员无法突入解救被困人员，希望Supergirl能够伸出援手。"为什么Supergirl没有出现？"

"她可能…就像你说的，她正在做自己的事情。"

"可是，可是一旦成为超级英雄，她就应该有在危险时刻现身的觉悟。没错，我是说过她应该有过普通生活的权利，但是她不能选择对求助置之不理！"

"Supergirl可能正身陷困难之中。你不能苛求她拯救每一个人，更不能让她为了救助他人而牺牲自己。"Alex说这些话的时候，很严肃。接着，她说："告诉我，Kara，你为什么如此激动？"

Kara像泄了气的皮球似的塌下肩膀，抠着手背上的敷料贴说："我不知道。可能是因为我突然觉得自己帮不上忙，很没用，所以才迁怒Supergirl的吧。"

"老实点。"Alex制止住妹妹多动的手。"我给你换个新的。"她关掉了电视，起身去门口拿自己的包。

当Alex回来时，发现Kara正在拍自己的脑袋。

"我想我的脑袋真的撞坏了，有幻听了。我听见一个女人的声音在喊Kiera，一遍又一遍。她好像非常急迫的需要找到这个kiera，呃，她就开始带着愤怒的情绪了…"说着，Kara近感到浑身一抖。

Alex有点高兴，她猜想，氪星妹妹的能力就要回来了。

"你可能太累了。去睡一觉吧。"

"不想。会梦见爆炸。"

"好吧。不睡。"Alex揭下Kara头上的创口贴，果然伤口已经好的不留痕迹，但她还是贴了一个新的上去。"我们出去走走。"

"你早上还跟我强调不要乱动。"

Alex给了一个充满鼓励的眼神，Kara只好很听话，同时也很小心的站了起来。"嘿，不疼了。DEO的药很厉害嘛！"

"跟药物的关系不大，你的自愈能力一直很强。"

"所以，其实伤的并不严重，是你太担心了。"Kara的声音听起来很兴奋。

"好吧，我的错。"

"我迫不及待的想晒晒太阳！"

"等一下，把眼镜戴上。"

"眼镜？我不需要那个，我视力很好。"虽然这么说着，但当Kara看到姐姐递过来的平光镜，一种安全感从心底涌出。"谢谢你，Alex。"她说着，认真的把眼镜戴好，并习惯性的推了一下镜框。

当Kara在街心公园的草坪上和一群小孩子开心的踢足球时，坐在石凳上的Alex接到Hank打来的电话。Alex如实的汇报了Supergirl的情况—身体没问题了，但是记忆仍然没有恢复。

"我知道你现在不想听这个，但是，我们已经锁定了一个外星逃犯的位置，需要Supergirl的协助。"

"我会尽快想办法的。"

"Alex，你可以讨厌我接下来说的话。"Hank顿了顿，继续说："你应该狠一点，不要过度保护她。"

Kara和小孩子们道别，回到Alex身边坐下，一脸灿烂的笑容："那帮家伙真是精力充沛，累死我了。但是真的好放松啊！"她伸了一个大大的懒腰。

"你并不累。"Alex知道，即便连续奔跑十个小时，Supergirl连一滴汗都不会出。

"好吧，好像是不怎么累。"Kara感觉姐姐的心情不大好。"但是，我真的很饿！咱们去吃点什么吧！"

"…"Alex叹了一口气，说："走吧，去吃你喜欢的那个餐厅。"

两人饱餐后回到家中，Kara习惯性的窝进沙发并打开电视看新闻，恰好有火灾的报道：火势已经得到控制，救援活动也有了进一步发展，目前尚未有人遇难，但情况依然危险。

看着舒了一口气的Supergirl，Agent Danvers不带感情的问到："既然你这么担心，为什么不去救助呢？"

Kara很疑惑的看着她的姐姐，"我能做什么？我只是个普通人，而且现在还失去了记忆，连家人的样子想不起来…"

"你是Supergirl。"

"我不是！"

"你是！"

"我不是！"

"你！是！"

"我不是！Alex，我不能飞！我也没有透视眼，没有超级听力，没有热视线，没有冷冻呼吸，我甚至没有蛮力！"Kara觉得有点声嘶力竭，"我只想踏实的过正常的生活，和普通人一样上班，休假，谈恋爱，吃美食，和朋友、家人时常聚聚，仅此而已！Alex，我毫无条件的信任着你，而你为什么要逼我！"

"你并不想过的像今天这样！受伤，无力，逃避过去，这不是你！"

"是我，是我，是我，就是我！我没有超能力，没有！没有！没有！"

"Kara Zor-El！"

屋子里再次只有电视的声音。

"你该回去了。"Kara咬着嘴唇，"如果我没记错的话，你不住在这里。"

Alex没有说话，只是走向窗边。

"嘿，那不是门。"Kara的目光追随者姐姐，感到深深的不安。"嘿！"

Alex讨厌将要做的事情。

Kara犹豫了一下，向姐姐靠近，大概还差一步的距离时，Alex回过身，高举过头顶的木制球棒狠狠的砸下，Kara本能的抬起右手保护自己，球棒应声断裂，她的眼镜也掉在了地上。

"你疯了吗，Alex！"拥有钢铁般强度身体的女孩捂着手臂后退。

"你一点也不疼，别骗自己了。"Alex扔掉手中的半截球棒说："这种程度根本伤不到你。"

Kara迟疑的看看自己的胳膊，试着握拳，它确实完好无损，而且没有任何痛感。突然，她看着Alex的身体开始变得透明，变成皮肤、肌肉、骨骼、血管、器官的组合物。接着，四面八方涌入的杂音钻入她的脑中，用双手死死的捂住耳朵也无济于事。她看向任何地方，事物仿佛都会失去固有的摸样，她无法控制透视的深度，也无法调节远近程度，视野中呈现一种怪异的扭曲，直到她看到镜子里的自己—和Supergirl一模一样的脸…"不！"她叫了出来，她觉得眼灼热，像是要燃烧，随即喷出的热视线被镜面反射，将桌上的马克杯炸得粉碎。"Alex快离开这里！"她叫喊着捂住脸，带着高温的蓝色激光从指缝露出，在房间内四溅，物品接连炸裂的声音引爆她脑海中的轰鸣…

视线穿过透明的驾驶舱，爆炸的火光映在眼底，寂静的黑色深空，听不到一点声音。

她小心的睁开眼睛，看到的是自家一片狼藉的地板，她发现后背正贴着天花板。

"Kara？！"

她很高兴听到了再熟悉不过的声音，她向自己的姐姐飘去。"Alex，你没事吧？我家怎么一团乱？"她说。

Alex没有回答，只是用尽力气抱住了她。

"你们总说我比铁块还结实，硌痛了可别赖我。"她快速扫描了她的姐姐并监听心跳，除了异常激动，没有别的问题。"我们在家，所以，导弹的事情解决了？"

"你恢复记忆了，混蛋。"Alex轻轻的让自己推离妹妹的身体。

"我好像不记得导弹爆炸以后的事情了，不过看来你把我带回家照顾了。"她环视周围，满是狼藉。"也许，还发生了一点小意外？"她捡起自己的眼镜时发现了断裂的球棒。"这可是我参加面包房吃法棍大赛得到的纪念品！"

"呃…"Alex清了下喉咙，耸着肩膀说，"我猜你并不想知道这一天发生了什么。"

"但是你必须得告诉我，否则我就用热视线把你烧成烤肉！"

救命—电视里仍然播放着火灾现场的影像。

Alex反应过来时，她已经穿上了蓝色紧身衣和红披风。

"Supergirl，欢迎你回来。"Alex对超级英雄说："我真的很想你。"

"老实说，我好像也想你了，Agent Danvers。"

"我马上回来！"她从窗户跃入空中。

"在DEO汇合吧。"

Alex锁上了妹妹家的门，Danvers姐妹与众不同的日常生活再一次回归正轨。

Kara觉得身体被熟悉的感觉包围着，她想，这是Alex在抱着她…等等，Alex好像在哭？她睁开眼，发现是在自己的公寓。

"你还好吗？发生了什么事？"Kara尽量让自己的语气跟平常一样，轻轻的将姐姐推离自己的身体，好看清楚她。

Alex看到挂着挤出难看笑容的妹妹，再一次收紧了手臂，很紧，很紧。

"嘿，嘿，我可是像铁块一样的结实，硌痛了你可别赖我。"

Alex没有理她。

"我们在家，所以，导弹的事情解决了？"

"…你终于恢复记忆了，混蛋。"

"呃，我好像不记得导弹爆炸以后的事情了，不过看来你把我带回家照顾了。"Kara轻轻的摩擦着姐姐的后背，就像Alex每次安抚她的时候做的那样。"谢啦。"

"我差点以为我失去你了。"

"氪星人在地球可没那么容易死掉。我想我只是这一觉睡的有点长。"

"那就注意保存好你的能力，不要轻易让它消失！"

"好的，听你的。不过，你能不能先放开我，我们好好说话。"

姐妹两人面对面的跪坐在地上，Kara捡起眼镜戴上。

"呃，我的球棒！这可是我参加面包房吃法棍大赛得到的纪念品！为什么它折断了？！"

"因为…"Alex清了下喉咙说，"因为我用她打你了。"

"哈？我要向Elissa告状！"

Alex笑出了声音，"好啊。"

"天啊，你一定是哪里出了问题，我们得赶快去DEO！"

Alex站起来时，Kara已经穿上了她的蓝色紧身衣和红披风回到她的面前。

"Supergirl，欢迎你回来。"Alex看着她熟悉的超级英雄说："我真的很想你。"

"老实说，我好像也想你了，Agent Danvers。"

救命—电视里仍然播放着火灾现场的影像。

"我马上回来！"Kara从窗户跃入空中。

"还是在DEO汇合吧。"

Alex锁上了妹妹家的门，Danvers姐妹与众不同的日常生活再一次回归正轨。

6


End file.
